Caminos
by Alogirl
Summary: Hay miles de ellos y algunos están destinados a cruzarse...
1. Caminos

Hay miles de ellos y algunos están destinados a cruzarse...


	2. Azotea

Al entrar por la puerta de atrás no fue difícil notar el segundo par de zapatos en la entrada ni el espantoso desorden que se extendía por todas partes pero definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse ese pálido joven sentado al pie de la cama.

Sus oscuros ojos parecían algo desorientados mientras se cubría con las sabanas un poquito tenso intentando disimuladamente alcanzar sus prendas regadas por el piso desde hace varios minutos, sus labios se fruncían de fastidio dándole una apariencia realmente graciosa.

—Vaya, todavía eres ilegal—Se burló el rubio alcanzándole la camisa de su uniforme, el Uchiha le miró con desdén.

—¿Vas a secuestrarme? Con esa cara de pervertido que te cargas—_Soltó mordaz._

Ignorando su evidente parecido con Deidara prefirió mantenerse borde pero a penas sus pies tocaron el suelo una terrible sensación de mareo le hizo cerrar los ojos tambaleándose, Uzumaki le cargó por la fuerza para que no se golpease.

—Esta bien que quieras hacerte el chulo pero primero papi tiene que enseñarte a caminar—.

—¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! ¡Eres un salvaje!—_Bramó_.

Esa horrible jaqueca no podría detenerle, tampoco las desagradables nauseas ni su escasa vestimenta consiguieron impedirle que patalease y gritase destilando su mal humor del que hacía gala todas las mañanas hoy mas que nunca divirtiendo bastante al intruso.

—Tus deseos son ordenes, niño bonito—_Respondió el malvado lanzándole a la cama bruscamente permitiéndose mirarle con detalle._

No era difícil saber que algo andaba mal :Su capacidad de reacción era algo lenta, a pesar de su mal genio no era capaz de seguirle el pleito y la luz solar parecía estarle quemando las pupilas.

—No saldrá en un buen rato, puede tardar horas en el baño —_Adviritó el menor de mala gana._

Sasuke se acurrucó viendo al rubio escarbar entre sus cosas con un gesto de desesperacion, una mueca burlona se le escapó escondiendo su cabeza entre las sabanas regocijándose en su infinita torpeza.

—Si que eres un tonto, siento pena de tu pobre guitarra—.

Misma mueca que creció amparada en ese pequeño trozo de tela descubriendo lo divertido que era hacerle enojar, al menos así podría olvidarse un rato de esa jaqueca tan castrante.

—Creo que hemos pasado una noche algo difícil —_Admitió apenado colgando el estuche en la ventana._

Su tono azulado, aquella madera que delataba constantes cuidados parecía estarle cautivando sin querer ¿Era acaso uno de sus sueños? Estando la suya tan maltratada no podía entender como semejante joya cayó en las manos de ese simino ignorante.

Necesitaba sentirla ¡ya no podía soportarlo más!

—¡Fender!—.(1)

Sus dedos presionaron las delicadas cuerdas de nylon entre sus dedos sin poder contener sus ansias de tocar aunque fuese un ratito, lo había extrañado tanto pero la tristeza había conseguido ganarle durante meses.

El mundo de Sasuke se convertía en un paraíso cuando los sonidos fluían de él, el corazón de Naruto parecía teñirse de admiración mientras se sujetaba la lengua para no dejar escapar ni una sola estrofa de las que danzaban en su mente.

Las notas siendo interpretadas con tanta belleza que le eran imposibles de ignorar,"Red" parecía transformarse en poesía pura sin importar que sus labios permanecieran cerrados.(2)

Si alguno abriese la boca podría arruinarlo, era mejor seguirle escuchando ¿en que estaría pensando? Con los ojos cerrados dejando que la pieza llegase al cielo, acariciando la atmósfera del cuarto deliciosamente mientras descendía en su ciclo final regresándole a la realidad.

—Wow ¡eres muy bueno!—.

—¿Solo bueno? Deberías cerrar la boca antes de hablar o se te caerá la baba —.

Con el ego por las nubes volvía a tumbarse sin querer aclarar sus ideas perdiendose en las manchas del techo,el mayor le arrancó las cobijas de un tirón traviesamente.

—¡Ya deja de hacerte el muerto! Deberías comer algo—.

Su delgada figura se encogía erizada por el frío envolviéndose de mal humor entre pensamientos negativos causados por esa desagradable jaqueca si tiendo la suave tela de una sudadera contra su entumecida piel, el ojionix negó con la cabeza sin querer mirarle.

—No me fastidies—.

Aquella prenda irradiaba una fresca fragancia que conocía de sobra, una exquisita sensación a punto de estallar de nuevo su fragil corazón le hizo vestirse con ella sin poder resistirse, deseando detener un par de latidos inconcientes.

—Ese tonto le ha dado Ácido a un novato como tu ¿Te dio de comer antes siquiera?—_Interrogó jugando con su cabello, el azabache pareció endurecer su expresión._

—Lo hice por que se me dio la gana—_Murmuró_.

Sus gestos autosuficientes terminaron viéndose completamente opacados por los rugidos de su estómago divirtiendo al hiperactivo chico que no dejaba de insistirle por salir con esa sonrisa tan desagradable.

**《No me gustas》**

Dio un salto exagerado de las sábanas ¿Como demonios había llegado allí? Y mas importante ¿cuanto había dormido? La luz del sol era muy intensa, definitivamente habían pasado de largo.

Recorrió toda la casa con el cabello enmarañado buscando a la rubia,el poderoso aroma a especias mezclado con el sonido de vegetales cortándose le guiaron directo a la cocina intentando verla acusadoramente pero la risa se le escapó.

—¿Por que no me despertaste? Deidara debió volverse loco —.

—Te pasas la vida hundida en las materias ¡Hoy vamos a relajarnos todo el día!—_Reprendió Yamanaka agitando severamente una cuchara de madera._

—Eres una terrible influencia ¿Debería decirle a tu papi?—.

_《¿Donde demonios lo puse?》_

—Piensas venderme pero no puedes vivir sin mi —_Dijo la ojijade golpeándole la cabeza con un delineador._

Sakura rió poniéndose manos a la obra aplicando una base blanca sobre su parpado,luego trazó una larga línea de delineador rojo seguida de otra negra, su amiga continuaba con los preparativos de la comida haciendo que se le revolviese el estómago.

**《Está lleno de grasa》**

—¡No me veas así! No tiene ni una sola gota de aceite, estoy intentando apegarme a tu tonta dieta —.

—Me pregunto si Sasuke está preocupado —_Masculló la Namikaze._

—¿Preocuparse? Aveces me pregunto si por lo menos tiene sentimientos —.

—Que te haya rechazado no indica que no los tenga, él solo piensa que eres fea—_Se encogió de hombros, era tan divertido hacerla enojar._

—No hay que darle perlas a los cerdos, algún día llegará el indicado —.

Solían tener la misma charla tan a menudo que las palabras perdieron su sentido pasando a ser tan solo un tonteo más entre las dos, para todos era conocida la popularidad de Ino con los chicos pero pocos sabían la realidad de todas sus relaciones.

—¿Y como lo sabrás siendo tan exigente? Todas las personas tienen defectos y te recuerdo que las guapas también—.

A la hora de la verdad nunca llegaban a suceder dejando morir todas sus ilusiones en la primera cita con bastante razón pues le habían tocado desde cretinos hasta comprometidos con amnesia, en cierta forma Sakura no podía entender como seguía conservando tanta perseverancia.

Una cita tras otra, confiando una y otra vez con la esperanza de conseguir a ese príncipe azul que evidentemente según la pelirosa ni siquiera existía sabía que sus advertencias volverían a caer en oídos sordos.

Ella es demasiado inocente.

—Se vale soñar, tal vez mi príncipe azul esté mas cerca de lo que piensas —_Suspiró ilusionada agregando algunas verduras a su preparación._

Sonrió enternecida, después de todo Ino siempre seguiría siendo Ino ¿Eran sueños tan idealistas o solo estúpidos? A la hora de tener esperanza esas cosas sencillamente no importaban.

Poniéndose los cascos esperó pacientemente a que la comida estuviese lista, la cocinera trabajaba arduamente tarareando e incluso bailando ocasionalmente mientras ella le observaba de reojo aguantándose la risa.

Un estofado de cerdo con patatas picadas, diversas verduras adornando los enormes trozos de carne que traían como acompañamiento ¿Cuantas calorías tendría aquello? Solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

Se mantuvo jugueteando con la comida y dando largos tragos de agua entretanto esperando alguna oportunidad para levantarse sin ser regañada, sería lindo poder relajarse y disfrutar su compañía pero su maldita personalidad siempre la traicionaba.

—Creí que saldrías con Jaden —.

—Eso pensé pero sigue sin dar señales de vida—_Se quejó molesta analizando sus manos._

La perfecta manicura había sido arruinada por uno de los cuchillos de cocina y sus dedos estaban arrugados pero se sentía realmente feliz al verla comer una cucharada o dos, la ausencia de su padre nunca solía caerle muy bien.

_《Adoro tener a alguien más en casa》_

¿Debería estar emocionada al oír el tono de su móvil? Una parte de ella se sintió hastiada por tener que salir, justo ahora que todo estaba saliendo bien ¿Sería tan malo no querer responder?

—Deberías estar contenta, al menos has pasado a la tercera cita —_Le indicó sonriente su amiga agitándole el móvil en la cara, ya no había vuelta atrás._

Tan jovial como siempre se levantó de la mesa dando vueltas por la casa, buscó como loca las prendas y todo el maquillaje que estuviese a su alcance para traerlo frente a Sakura, la chica en unos cuantos minutos supo dejarla perfecta.

A ella tampoco le gustaba nada de esto pero no había razones para protestar, su deber era volverla hermosa quitándole el polvo a sus viejas alas para que así volviese a creer en otro aburrido príncipe.

Ya se estrellaría pronto de nuevo y entonces volverían a tener estúpidos maratones de películas bobas hasta que las ojeras la hicieran lucir como un mapache, tendría que ser paciente hasta que la rubia hubiese tenido suficiente drama.

—¿Que crees que haces? —.

—Dije que comería contigo, él puede esperar—_Respondió Ino en tono infantil._

Quiso sonreír egoístamente pero su actitud dulce no le permitía exteriorizar nunca todas esas emociones negativas que nacían hacia el mundo sabiendo que solo conseguiría herirles, ceder era mucho más fácil.

—No pienses en eso y vete, no querrás ir a tu cita oliendo a estofado además ¡prometo dejarlo todo limpio—.

De sonrisas dulces y buenos modales están hechas las mentiras, naturalmente una chica tan ingenua se las tragaba completitas sin sospechar nada dejando detrás de solo su sonrisa.

Los platillos en la mesa siguieron enfriándose hasta que finalmente con un gesto de molestia al sentir la grasa en sus dedos vertió toda la comida directamente en la basura, escupiendo en aquella asquerosa taza un trozo de carne que se vio obligada a contener.

Devolver el liquido de la sopa era fácil pero no tragarse los solidos era todo un reto, tendría que lavarse los dientes varias veces.

**《Odio ese maldito olor》**

◤━━━━━ . . ━━━━━◥

El interior del bar estaba decorado con algunas luces neón que solo lo hacían lucir bastante lúgubre, ese molesto aroma frutal parecía colarse por todas partes acrecentando su fastidio.

Sasuke hubiese querido gritar de frustración, no era que odiase pasar tiempo con él pero de alguna forma cada vez que iban a ese lugar se le hacia un nudo en el estómago ¿por que no quedarse a beber en casa donde no tenía que compartirlo?Odiaba tanto ser así Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

—Si antes eras un dolor de culo me imagino ahora por dos —.

Ese maldito gritón monopolizando a Deidara estaba poniendo de los nervios y el calor de los focos neón le estaba haciendo sudar como si estuviese en el infierno pero no tenía dinero para comprarse una bebida.

—¡Seguro estas celoso de mi día libre! Eso te pasa por ser un bueno para nada —_Reclamó robándole el trago de las manos en un descuido._

—Escaparse de la escuela no es lo mismo que estar de vacaciones, todavía son unos mocosos para estar aquí ¡Haz algo imbécil! —_Exigió Señalando al moreno en la barra con un rictus de fastidio, el sencillamente sirvió otra copa dejándola frente al peliblanco._

—¡Eres un viejo miserable! Yo soy la alegría de este nido de ratas ¿Quién te crees para ignorarme?—_Soltó robándose una botella de vodka que le ofreció a Naruto, el artista ya había desaparecido entre la gente hace rato._

—Vete preparando para los descuentos, Mary Poppins—.

—Cielos ¡Realmente eres un jodido clon! ¿Como te llamas? Yo soy Hidan y este viejo senil es Kakuzu—.

—Naruto ¿Por que nadie lo entiende? ¡Yo soy la versión sexy!—_Lloriqueó divirtiendo al peliplata._

Un pequeño impacto en la mesa les hizo saltar, Sasuke había cogido la botella alejándose con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro sin dar explicaciones endureciendo el gesto de Hidan.

—¡De aquí no te mueves niño estúpido!—.

—¡Joder, alguien tiene que decírselo! Es demasiado cruel —_Alegó el religioso perdiendo la paciencia, el rubio le tocó el hombro con suavidad._

—Yo me encargo, es demasiado estúpido para entender—.

◤━━━━━ . . ━━━━━◥

** Baño de chicos**

◤━━━━━ . . ━━━━━◥

Un largo cabello azabache y unos profundos ojos negros, su más reciente conquista se había lanzado sobre él como las moscas a la mantequilla sin darle mas de un segundo para respirar;los voraces besos que robaban su aliento mezclándose con caricias impulsivas sin necesidad de presentaciones previas.

Tan solo entraron desesperadamente en un cubículo dejando que sus movimientos hablasen por ellos, cerrando los ojos dejó que su cuerpo fuese tratado exhaustivamente por aquel extraño que definitivamente sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

No necesitaban de esos aburridos rituales en esa pequeña cita de juegos ¿Que tan fatal podían ser sus tácticas de atracción cuando se lo proponía? No sería ni el primero ni el último en caer rendido con un simple gesto de ese angelical rostro.

Angelicalmente terrible cuando necesitaba con urgencia ser recibido en brazos ajenos por el simple capricho que le hacía capaz de hacerlo, usando un disfraz de dulzura por el morbo que implicaba hacerlo las veces que se le antojase.

Morbo del que solía alimentarse su ego, saberse dueño del control para llevar a ese pobre diablo más allá de los límites sencillamente como una muestra de que aún conservaba intacta su libertad.

Dejándose complacer, sin tapujos de darle una larga atención especial antes de que finalmente pudieran unirse en el encuentro definitivo que tanto estaban buscando gracias a los impulsos que podían despertar en ellos por simple deseo.

**《Esos ojos》**

¿De rodillas o tal vez contra las baldosas? No era algo que le importase realmente mientras pudiera grabar esos negros orbes en su memoria hasta que encontrase unos nuevos en los que reflejarse.

Reflejarse en un falso espejo para nutrir su perversión, para llenar lo que sea que tuviese que llenarse a cambio de un poco más de atención ¿Que mentiras debía decir para que estuviese bien hacer las cosas a su manera? Iría tan lejos como fuese necesario.

¿Sería suerte o es que tenía excelente ojo para los encuentros clandestinos? Dejando que se abriese paso dentro de su ser sin una pizca de vergüenza mientras dejaban que su lujuria destilara por las paredes, decidió que no podía ser mal agradecido después de tantas atenciones así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por darle un espectáculo inolvidable.

Gozando de una belleza divina que le daba ventaja por si mismo, esos rasgos perfectos que ponían al objetivo a sus pies sin necesidad de los aburridos rituales de cortejo que a él le parecían completamente estúpidos.

No había necesidad de condenarse a si mismo por olvidar algún detalle de su acompañante tampoco, bien sabía lo que quería y mientras su voluntad fuese clara ninguna de sus acciones podría ser incorrecta.

Guiñándole el ojo dejó que todo fluyese a su favor ¿Estaría bien repetirlo un par de veces mas? El tiempo seguía pisándoles los talones al pensar en lo enojado que debería de estar Sasuke al no encontrarle en ningún sitio pero de todas formas al final solo podría recibirlo mientras se tragaba todas las cosas malas que quisiera decirle.

**_《No quites tu mirada de mi》_**

Nada que le dijesen le haría desistir de todas maneras ¿Cuántas vidas existían en este mundo después de todo? Seguiría tomando todo lo que esta vida pudiera ofrecerle sin permitirse los cargos de conciencia ni las emociones inútiles que solo nublarían su camino si tan solo las dejase entrar.

Empujando una y mil veces, siendo estrujado hasta sentir como sus propios cimientos se tambaleaban al estar tan cerca del límite;maldición ¡ese maldito cabello negro cayendo sobre él! Definitivamente había conseguido su tipo ideal en cosa de segundos.

Dejándose llevar en la ensoñación suplicó ser tomado con más fuerza, aquel circulo vicioso no podía detenerse de todas maneras así que ¿Por que no embriagarse de gusto? No eran necesarias las explicaciones ni los códigos mientras pudiese aferrarse a esa mágica sensación vacía.

El mundo se detuvo dando vueltas, su espalda chocando contra las frías baldosas con la voz ahogada sin poder proferir correctamente las palabras ¿Que tan provocador necesitaba ser para que aquello le fuese concedido? Olvidó el mundo con sus motivos y sus fantasmas dejándose perder por la orgásmica liberación.

Ya era tarde para las excusas baratas, incluso si tenía que lidiar con los estúpido intentos de seducción no tendría arrepentimientos en esta ocasión.

—Podemos repetirlo cuando quieras—_Susurró el hombre tendiéndole una tarjeta con su número._

_《Nunca está de más tener un plan b》_

—Estaré esperándolo con ansias—_Aseguró insinuante arreglando sus ropas, el hombre se había marchado sin mirar atrás._

Riendo ruidosamente dejó sus cabellos como nuevos frente al espejo, ajustando su inseparable delineador y ese mechón que siempre dejaba caer sobre uno de sus ojos sintiéndose tan malditamente perfecto.

**_《No ha sido culpa mía》_**

◤━━━━━ . . ━━━━━◥

Huyó con la esperanza de que el aire fresco en la azotea le brindase algo de paz aunque fuese momentánea, el calor de esos labios que tanto deseaba olvidar no hacia mas que clavarse en su memoria como si una fuerza superior estuviese riéndose de él.

**"Solo si es contigo"**

Verle seducir a alguien más olvidándose de todas sus caricias ¿Que tan desalmado era al desear ser el único? Imaginando sus expresiones como siempre infinitamente celoso, tan terriblemente resignado.

Que ya no tenia ganas de llorar ni podía sentir tristeza ya que siempre había sucedido lo mismo ¿cuántas veces le había visto marcharse lejos de su alcance? Finalmente solo importaba esperar por su regreso mientras intentaba no pensar en ese angustiante nudo en la garganta por que mierda...dolía tanto.

— Es más fácil vivir sin lo que no conoces—_Murmuró inexpresivo dándole un largo trago a la botella mientras contemplaba la ciudad en su estado mas ajetreado deseando fundirse con ella._

**《Tal vez así ya no tendría que sentir nunca más》**

No sentir, no ver, no desear ni saborear nunca más volviéndose una estrella o quizá una pequeña piedra ¿sería ridículo que le crecieran alas? Podría volar tan algo, tan lejos de ese molesto ser que no le dejaba sufrir en paz.

—¿Que le ha pasado a tus modales?—.

Una mano agitaba el pequeño vasito frente a él con un tono burlón para después sentarse a su lado en el borde del edificio, quería echarle pero su terror a seguir pensando era superior.

A medida que pasaban los minutos sus ganas de saltar crecían consumiéndole enfermizamente ¿Por que él no parecía tenerle miedo a esa terrible altura?

—¿Sabes que podríamos caernos de aquí?—.

—Aveces un poco de peligro puede ser divertido además me sentía tan aburrido allí dentro —_Mintió mirando los edificios con indiferencia._

—La vista es mucho mejor de noche —_Murmuró de repente Sasuke ofreciéndole de la botella._

—¿Vas a quedarte? Kakuzu dice que hoy se presenta una banda muy buena—.

Se quedó pensándolo una fracción de segundo desechando la idea, la poca empatía de la que gozaba era suficiente para comprender que podía ausentarse mas tiempo aun sin saber como le estaría llevando Mikoto sola.

—¿Red Moon? Ya me han hartado—.

Ya no confiaba en Fugaku, no confiaba en Itachi ¡Ni siquiera confiaba en él! Pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco a gusto con ese idiota parloteándole.

Al mirarle furtivamente descubrió sus gestos de incomodidad en un parpadeo, gracias al calor su largo cabello estaba volviéndole loco retorciéndose como un verdadero gusano, se veía bastante divertido.

— Realmente eres idiota ¿Sabias que el sudor también daña el cabello?—_Reprendió fríamente poniéndose detrás de él para comenzar a trenzarlo, el chico dio un salto pero no se resistió._

—Si dejaras de hacerte el duro serías encantador—_Opinó socarrón._

—Seria mejor que cuidases tu lengua, podrías caerte por accidente al vacío y eso seria una verdadera desgracia—_Le respondió jalándole sutilmente el cabello._

—¡Maldita sea me vas a dejar calvo!—_Reclamó removiéndose escandalosamente, el ojionix ya sentía un pequeño tic nervioso apoderarse de su ceja._

—¿Por que tienes que ser tan molesto? Estás arruinándolo—_Se quejaba ya terminando de trenzarle reprendiéndose a sí mismo por haberse compadecido de él._

Una sonrisa zorruna cruzó los labios del ojicielo sintiéndose mucho mas a gusto, la brisa le acariciaba haciéndole sentir tan libre que tenía ganas de gritar.

—¿Quieres irte?—.

—¿Eh?—.

—Si no quieres verlo yo puedo cubrirte para que vayas a casa—_Le invitó con una mirada seria._

Se sintió acorralado por unos segundos, si alguien mas lo sabia ¿Cuánto demoraría Deidara en descubrirle? No necesitaba confesiones ni rechazos mientras pudiese mantener su vida tal cual estaba por lo que la única opción era fingir y negarlo hasta la muerte.

—De todas formas no hay nada interesante aquí—_Suspiró intentando coger la botella, el rubio se la arrebató._

—¡No, no, no! Si vas a ir a casa debes hacerlo sobrio ¡piensa en tu pobre mamasita!—.

—¡Puedes atragantarte con ella!—_Alejándose altivamente pudo escuchar una respuesta burlona._

—¡Trata de no perderte en el camino!—.

Le dejó desvanecerse entre la gente admirándose por su buena acción mientras daba un largo trago, definitivamente esa ciudad era mil veces mejor que el aburrido sótano del viejo donde Yahiko no le dejaba ni siquiera dormir un rato en paz.

De la noche a la mañana todoe había quedado atrás, el viejo colchón donde dormía, todas esas libretas apiladas acumulando polvo al igual que cada una de esas obras que tan solo dejaba tras de sí indiferente.

No extrañaba nada de eso pero la imagen del viejo inerte en el ataúd seguía clavada en su corazón, si bien el no se permitía generar lazos con nadie en el caso de Jiraiya había sido completamente diferente.

¿Realmente todo esto estaba sucediendo? El cerrado mundo que siempre había conocido parecía tan lejos que hubiese deseado sentir algo al respecto solo por esta vez pero solo conseguía sumirse en un profundo aburrimiento.

Ya fuese en la gran ciudad o tan solo viviendo en un pequeño sótano su personalidad inquieta seguía demandando aún mas que una bonita vista, algo mejor que una sencilla botella de licor igual a cualquier licor que pudiera conseguir en cualquier parte del mundo.

¿Algo vibrante y descabellado era demasiado pedir? Ni los paisajes hermosos ni los coloridos bares donde pudiesen arrastrarle parecían esconder ese algo que pudiera sorprenderlo pero que conseguía estremecerle de emoción mirando la ciudad.

_《Tal vez en alguno de esos rincones me encuentre con mi destino》_

Viviendo sin grandes metas, sin grandes ganancias todo lo que le quedaba era ser paciente para poder escribirlo por si mismo ¿Necesitaba un limite de tiempo? Ese tipo de tonterías habían dejado de preocuparle lo suficiente para estar sentado al borde de un intimidante abismo reflexionando sin pensar.

Los pensamientos consecuentes no eran algo necesario, si le apetecía hacer algo definitivamente tenía que hacerlo por el simple hecho de que era mejor que no hacer nada dejando el tiempo pasar;al final todos esos actos erráticos tal vez le trajesen algo de diversión.

—Realmente conseguiste engañarme—.

Se levantó dando media vuelta dispuesto a enfrentar todas las reprimendas de Deidara cuando supiese como dejó escapar al chico dispuesto a reírsele en la cara.

No se arrepentiría de ello y no había solución a ese acto sin motivos incluso si quisiera fingir algo de pesar, si no quería estar allí entonces ¿Quién se creía ese cretino para obligarle?

La vida podía ser tan sencilla si tan solo mandabas a todos al demonio, no había necesidad de pasar por todo ese teatro que tanto parecía encantarles a la mayoría cuando en el fondo solo estaban acostumbrados a pertenecer.

**《No deberías ser tan estúpido》**

Negando con la cabeza permitió que las luces tragasen su silueta meciendo su nuevo peinado refrescante, buscó con la mirada a su grupo notando que el rubio seguía sin aparecer.

Sus ojos divisaron una cabellera peliroja corriendo directo hacia él para asustarle notándole alfo ido ¿Podría estar buscando formas de inspiración en algo tan banal como las luces del escenario vacío? Un aura cautivadora parecía desprenderse en cada una de sus acciones por este mismo motivo, el pelirrojo parecía ser un genuino observador de la eternidad que tanto buscaba.

—¿Te han dejado plantado? El destino se empeña en juntarnos—.

—Si te he enternecido podrías ser mi acompañante—_Le siguió el juego con la copa entre sus labios ¿algo molesto? Sus dedos tamborilleaban en la barra impacientemente._

—Creo que no soy el único candidato—_Susurró indicándole un grupo de chicas que lo miraban cuchicheando entre ellas._

—Me encanta este sitio, ver a las personas pasar mientras sus historias despiertan ideas nuevas para mi es genial pero también tiene sus desventajas—_Se quejó siendo consciente de la atención que su belleza podía generar._

—Vaya, no pensé que pudieras ser tan tímido—_Se burló._

—Solo me gusta disfrutar de mi espacio personal—_Se defendió dando un último trago mientras las líneas seguían trazándose en su mente._

—Es cierto, siempre hay chicas tras el pero en todo este tiempo jamás le he visto ligar con nadie—_Intervino Hidan sentándose junto al rubio que sonrió ladinamente._

—Es tan imprudente—Se quejó para sí mismo mirando hacia los baños.

—Tal vez tu eres muy impaciente—.

—Odio hacer esperar a otros pero odio aún más que me hagan esperar, es un horrible hábito—.

—Alguien está celoso—_Canturreó el peliplata ganándose una mira hostil del pelirrojo._

—Naruto ¿Quién invitó a este fenómeno? No creo que hayas sido tu —.

—¡Eh! Cierra la boca maldito ateo ¡El señor Jashin te castigará!—_Gesticuló exageramente mientras era ignorado olímpicamente por el artista._

_《No estaría mal regresar más seguido》_

Sus ojos destilaron malicia viendo a su hermano buscar desesperadamente al Uchiha, incluso había pasado por alto la presencia de Sasori.

—Le has aburrido, ya se fue a casa—.

—¿Y tú le dejaste ir como si nada?—_Reclamó notablemente molesto._

—Deberías terminar tu maldito drama, no es ningún bebe para que le digas que hacer—_Enfrentó el ojicielo a Deidara perdiendo la paciencia._

—No deberías meter tus narices en nuestros asuntos cuando no sabes nada acerca de él—_Avanzó hasta él hostilmente, su explosiva personalidad siempre terminaba por orillarle a esas situaciones antes de tener tiempo de reaccionar._

**《No necesitan llevarse tan bien》**

Lo tomó por el cuello ante la atónita mirada de Hidan que veía todo entusiasmado soltando alguna carcajada ocasional, Kakuzu volvió de su descanso dándole una mirada severa que le hizo volver a la barra con el ceño fruncido y conteniendo las ganas de enseñarle algunos gestos ofensivos.

—Estás siendo un maldito cabrón ¿Sabias? Si no querías que se fuese debiste haberle puesto más atención ¡solo lo tratas como tu maldito juguete!—.

Siguió mirando en silencio mientras esperaba alguna reacción de parte del mayor pero en lugar de eso este solo mostró una ancha sonrisa tomando delicadamente la muñeca del rubio torciéndosela era divertido mirar como se mordía el labio para no gritar.

Estaba intentando lanzarle un puñetazo por el calor del licor en su sangre cuando el ojimiel ya cansado de la escena intervino jalándole de la muñeca bruscamente para separarlo del Uzumaki.

—Ya colmaron mi maldita paciencia, tendran que matarse mas tarde ¡no seguiré esperando por tus caprichos!—_Siseó arreglándole el cabello con cuidado, Deidara realmente odiaba su ojo izquierdo._

—¡Sasu no es ningún juguete!—.

—Es por eso que tienes que apoyarlo en vez de asfixiarle, necesita tiempo para asumir todo esto y si le agobias solo lo deprimirás aún mas —_El blondo asintió mirando a su hermano con amarga seriedad._

—Sakura no lo sabe—.

A su mente vino la imagen de la pequeña Sakura en sus memorias, durante todo ese tiempo solo había visto a su hermana en fotos perdiéndose su crecimiento¿Seguiría siendo la niñita sensible que lloraba tan fácilmente?

—Yo mismo se lo diré—.

Su corazón era completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a tratar pero sabía muy bien que entre más continuase mintiendo solo conseguiría que doliese más, era hora de dejarse de juegos.

¿Cuánto mas planeaba seguir huyendo de sus responsabilidades? Estaba harto de tener que darle la espalda a todo cuando las cosas salían mal, era tan desesperante seguir engañándose a si mismo.

¿Había luchado por algo alguna vez siquiera? En ese momento comprendió que de nada servía quedarse estático lamentando su mala suerte sin hacer nada por remediarlo, ya no se permitiría la autocompasión nunca mas.

Sin importar las miles de frases que taladraban su cabeza decidió aferrarse a esa determinación tan fuerte que dormía en su ser, tal vez no pudiese cambiar su visión del mundo pero al menos sería valiente por las únicas cuatro personas que amaba en el mundo.

Para Naruto no existía nada mas, no tenía nada ni nadie ajeno a su mundo a quien quisiese dejar entrar así que solo podía seguir caminando hacia adelante, Sakura tendría que aprender a hacer lo mismo.

◤━━━━━ . . ━━━━━◥

**"¿Vas a quedarte?"**

¿Como podría soportarlo? Estando tan terriblemente cansado, necesitando tanto un regaño pero con la casa vacía ¿donde se habían ido todos? El mundo parecía estar tan vacío no queriendo mirar la nota en el refrigerador.

Tan malditamente solo que su corazón quemaba, abandonado como un viejo juguete roto mientras todo se hacía oscuro ¿Por qué no podía sonreír como ese idiota? Una sonrisa resplandeciente con la que seguro Deidara le amaría.

¿Por que no podía simplemente paso dentro de él? Dejar de lado los sentimentalismos imposibles para saciar el deseo rabioso en sus venas no llenaría esta profunda necesidad de ser amado.

Hoy también olvidaría todo lo que había visto, ya no escucharía esas voces que murmuraban sobre él como si conocieran la verdadera naturaleza de su corazón cuando en realidad esa dulzura estaba destinada por completo a su persona.

Si durmiese por siempre no sería tan difícil sellar esos labios que morían por gritar esas palabras que ya estaban destinadas a morir desde el principio ¿Quién era él para tenerle? Ya no necesitaba más seguir pensando en eso.

_《Yo soy la persona más importante para él》_

**Tal vez esta era una nueva forma de ser amado.**

(1) Una marca de guitarra.

(2) La canción que toca Sasuke es "Red" de The Gazette la dejaré en multimedia.

Alo~Alo presente

¡Ay Sasuke como quisiera darte un abrazo! Perdonen este lapsus pero es inevitable sentirme un poquito mal por él.

¿Les está gustando? Había tenido incursiones burdas en fandom de Naruto como "Shine" del que tengo varias inseguridades aún pero le tengo mucho cariño también, como "No me ames" y "Soap" siendo este último uno de mis trabajos mas fuertes. (que seguro traeré de wattpad a fanfiction hoy mismo

Adoro el universo de Naruto y quisiera que ustedes me acompañen a ver como resulta esto ¿Que les parece mi Naruto? ¿Que piensan de Deidara? Me gustaría que pudiésemos compartir esas opiniones juntos.

** Alo~Alo fuera **


	3. Luto

Limpiando hasta el último rastro de su simpatía se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo viendo el alegre clima por la ventana, odiaba los días con sol con todo su corazón al igual que los nublados y los lluviosos también;sencillamente siempre terminaba de malas por alguna razón.

Su fuerte apatía era una cualidad nada linda que se esmeraba en esconder la mayor parte del tiempo siendo capaz de lucir tan brillante como debía verse una tierna adolescente con apariencia de muñeca.

En la comodidad de esas frías paredes podía estirarse tan groseramente como quisiera, olvidarse un rato de ese aburrido papel que tanto odiaba pero que le había sido impuesto desde que tenía uso de razón.

Decidida a escribir algo nuevo pero sin poder canalizar todas las ideas en su mente solo seguía dando vueltas en la cama sintiendo como el cabello se le pegaba al rostro fruto del calor, siempre había odiado estar sola.

Intentó una vez más conectarse con los personajes, realmente quiso armar la trama en su mente pero los datos no conseguían hacer click en su cerebro por más que pusiera de su parte y tampoco se sentía con las suficientes ganas de dibujar algo decente.

Luego de varias horas autocompadeciéndose de su mediocridad al fin fue capaz de hurgar dentro del armario eligiendo su vestido favorito, tenía los labios pintados de un rojo intenso y su cabello cayendo libre en todas direcciones.

《Tal vez sea hora de buscar una fuente diferente》

¿Que importaba si su amiga ya estaba por llegar? Necesitaba hacer algo para dejar de sentirse tan horriblemente frustrada, estaba tan cansada de ver todos los días lo mismo actuando como una tonta ¿Podría estarla esperando alguna sorpresa allí afuera? Al menos valía la pena intentarlo.

Cruzó la puerta sin intenciones de explicarle nada a nadie, el atardecer cayendo sobre ella le hizo sonreír sintiéndose algo mala ¿Era tan emocionante salir a esas horas por primera vez estando sola? Como una fantasía infantil de libertad sin haber estado realmente presa.

Siempre prefería aislarse del mundo por lo que jamas intentó asistir a fiestas o hacer mayores amigos además de Ino pero ella estaba haciendo su vida, teniendo mas amigos en su enorme circulo social y ya estaba cansada de ser la única que nunca hacía nada nuevo por lo que había decidido apostar en grande para hallar nuevas emociones.

Si intención de retroceder había llegado al barrio rojo de la ciudad donde chicas realmente hermosas se paseaban con atuendos reveladores en busca de alguien a quien pudiese acompañar a cambio de unas monedas, las luces de neón en cada letrero y el distrito de los bares no se hizo esperar tampoco haciéndole sentir algo de inmaduro temor.

**"Black Cherry" **

Un enorme letrero en tonos rojizos que llevaba una enorme cereza negra llamó su atención poderosamente sin resistirse ni un segundo más a entrar, en el interior todo era negro cubierto de luces en colores llamativos por todas partes.

Las personas conversaban alegremente en la barra mientras que otros utilizaban los sillones ya fuese para beber solos o con alguna pareja mientras que en el escenario alguna banda desconocida se presentaba deleitando a todos con sus notas.

El ambiente había dejado de ser tan hostil como debía sentirse en medio de los barrios prohibidos de la ciudad, todos tenían su propio espacio a parte allí pero de alguna forma se le hacía acogedor.

Nadie la conocía allí, podría hacer cualquier tontería que se le ocurriese sin preocuparse de ser juzgada ¿Que importaba de todas formas? Podía ser realmente divertido convertirse en una extraña sin rostro al menos esa noche.

¿Que estaba buscando exactamente? Se preguntó eso muchísimas veces mientras el tiempo seguía pasando, no manejaba el alcohol en lo absoluto pero gracias al ambiente ya tenía un enorme vaso en la mano.

Los reflectores apuntando hacia dos figuras femeninas, sus ojos se perdieron en la guitarrista sin poder evitarlo.

**Monsters and bed sheets to creep **  
**While underneath my bed It hears **  
**me speak about these problems I've **  
**yet to find these monsters read my mind **  
**With ears and eyes to paralyze demise **  
**Tell me how can I can take everything inside. **

Llevaba una ancha sudadera negra, unos leggins de cuerina y unas zapatillas algo maltratadas pero lo que más resaltaba de ella eran esos inusuales ojos que le dejaron completamente helada.

_《Hermosa》 _

Como dos frías perlas burlándose del público, su mirada parecía perdida en los acordes que debía seguir sin darse cuenta como hechizaba a todos los presentes incluso llegando a opacar la hermosa voz de la cantante.

**Slow down! Do you wanna slow down? **  
**In the moment that you start to fall, **  
**Are you comfortable? **

Fijando su vista en ellos su mente volvió a hacer ese click que tanto estaba necesitando desde la mañana, tal vez no necesitase una idea si no más bien una musa pero ¿Por que tenían sus ojos que irse la mayor parte del tiempo en la dirección equivocada? Estaba tan cansada de preguntárselo.

**Devils come out at night In the form of **  
**people that I love They said I'm not **  
**enough Well factual this has become into **  
**Something so understandable, So understandable! **  
**Help me out! Tell me how can I can take **  
**everything inside **

¿Por que no permitirse una noche de debilidad? Era tan solo una hermosa extraña a la que tenía la fortuna de poder admirar discretamente, no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para apartar la vista.

**Slow down! Do you wanna slow down? In **  
**the moment that you start to fall, **  
**Are you comfortable? **

La voz de la otra chica era también un espectáculo digno de ver, el sentimiento en su voz adornado su confiada actitud mientras sostenía el micrófono mirando directamente al público.

**Slow down! Do you wanna slow down? **  
**In the moment that you start to fall, **  
**Are you comfortable? **

¿Sería solo ella o todos estaban flechados con la guitarrista? Tal vez nadie más fuese capaz de admirarle detrás de una presencia tan llamativa que solo era aumentada por la fuerza de su voz.

**So comfortable, So comfortable,**  
**You, you say you're comfortable,**  
**Until your hands are full For, for **  
**that familiar pulse of that they **  
**feelings aren't enough. **

Algunas personas les miraban encandiladas, otros preferían utilizarlas como sonido de fondo en sus actividades pero según entendía todas esas personas estuvieron esperando gran parte de la noche solo para volver a ver una de sus presentaciones.

_《¿Como será su rostro?》 _

La pregunta seguía persiguiéndola sin poder evitarlo, ese largo cabello azulado haciendo aún mas contraste del único rasgo conocido que tenía ¿Serían felices o apáticos? ¿tendría una sonrisa en su rostro?

**Slow down! Do you wanna slow down? **  
**In the moment that you start to fall, Are **  
**you comfortable? **

Como una extraña princesa de hielo tan imponentemente invisible, era como descubrir un increíble secreto desconocido para el mundo entero ¿Sería tan estúpido intentar acercarse un poco más?

Caminó hacia la muchedumbre dispuesta a correr el riesgo de desaparecer entre todos ellos, sus orbes jades clavados en la chica como si fuese una ilusión casi mitológica le hicieron sentir una verdadera exagerada.

**Slow down! Do you wanna slow down? **  
**In the moment that you start to fall, start to fall **  
**Are you comfortable? You're comfortable **  
**You're comfortable! Oh you, you say you're **  
**comfortable! You, don't you tell me you You, you **  
**say you're comfortable! **

Sintiendo como de un estremecimiento todas las ideas en su mente volvían a interconectarse con una sonrisa algo presumida en el rostro, era un lujo que estaba dispuesta a darse después de enfrentar semejante travesía.

Por un instante ese par de perlas colisionó contra dos orbes jade, incluso si la artista apartó su vista sin mayor interés seguiría siendo suficiente para ella.

Las letras siguieron fluyendo en los labios de la cantante por un largo tiempo, conteniéndose de beber un vaso más para poder nutrirse a si misma dentro de ese vibrante ambiente.

Una vez pagadas las bebidas abandonó el recinto cerrando los ojos al sentir el aire fresco jugar con sus cabellos, olía tan profundamente a noche que se le hizo revitalizante.

Su mirada posándose en algunas de las bellas chicas a su alrededor ya no sentía el pesar de antes ¿Quien podría culparle? En esos lugares ya no tenía pudor, sentido común ni nombre.

**《Algo debe estar mal conmigo》 **

◤━━━━━ . . ━━━━━◥  
El frio viento proveniente de un ventanal le hizo abrazarse a si mismo, llevaba unas dos horas intentando conciliar el sueño a sabiendas de que pasaría otra noche más sin poder volver a dormir.

A las cuatro de la mañana todos los días con la vista pegada al techo intentando detener este patético impulso de correr hacia un cuarto que conocía tan malditamente bien que le sacaba de sus casillas.

Levantándose para mirar hacia el exterior desde su balcón intentando que el aroma nocturno le calmase sin éxito ¿Serían todas las emociones vividas de golpe o solo su rencor? Sintiéndose tan perdido en ese mar de deseos oscuros mientras tocaba sus labios por enésima vez.

¿Era el primer beso algo tan importante o acaso él era muy ingenuo? Ese recuerdo tan doloroso horas atrás parecía nutrirse con esperanza mientras sus pies le llevaban a un cuarto del que no debería tener llave entrando poseído por una suerte de locura.

Allí dentro todo seguía igual ¿Que habrá llevado en esa maleta? Hasta el más mínimo de los detalles seguían tan meticulosamente ordenados como lo era todo en la vida de Itachi Uchiha.

Tomando valor se encerró con llave abriendo las enormes puertas del closet para espiar hasta los últimos rincones, habían una caja repleta de fotografías con personas que no conocía.

Un enorme chico de piel azulada que sonreía a su lado en la mayor parte del contenido junto con alguno que otro accesorio ¿gomas para el pelo quizá? Realmente no sabía nada acerca de Itachi.

¿Cuanto tiempo se necesita para poder conocer a alguien? Durante años había creído ser el centro del mundo sintiendo que eran lo más importante en la vida del otro mientras para su tan atesorado hermano un mundo desconocido se abría mas allá de la puerta donde él se quedaba esperándole convencido de que no existía nadie mas.

Miles de recuerdos desconocidos se desplegaban frente a él avivando sus incontenibles celos que le hacían odiarse profundamente y este solo creció aún más al tomar entre sus manos la ultima fotografía en el fondo de la caja.

Doradas hebras color sol, una miraba que había robado el celeste del cielo para sí era completamente única por lo que su envida egoísta le hizo guardarla en su bolsillo excusándose de que nunca pertenecería a ese lúgubre lugar.

Siguió sumergiéndose en el enorme closet encontrando todas sus prendas intactas allí, realmente partió solo con lo puesto pero en ese caso ¿Que llevaría en esa maleta? Ni siquiera se había llevado su chaqueta favorita consigo.

Una chaqueta de cuero algo larga que se cerraba con numerosas correas extendiéndose por toda la prenda, siempre le pareció tan hermosa cada prenda que él utilizaba pues tenía un excelente gusto.

¿Sería tan malo robarla? Se encontró fantaseando como sería la cara de Deidara cuando le viese utilizarla mientras se recostaba en esa cama abrazándola, debía hacerlo mientras aún oliese a ese a quién le declararía la guerra mañana.

Esas lágrimas negándose a salir otra vez ¿Estaba a caso tan vacío? Tal vez solo hubiese orgullo dentro de su ser y no fuese genuinamente capaz de amar a nadie pues tampoco conseguía amarse a sí mismo por mas que lo intentara desesperadamente.

¿Amo siquiera a Itachi o solo temía perder su atención? Odiando esos ojos amables deseando borrarlos de la faz de la tierra para su beneficio pero necesitándole tan profundamente que solo podía conformarse con ese lejano aroma tan dulcemente como pudiese.

No tenía oportunidad alguna contra alguien tan perfecto, no puedes sencillamente robar un corazón que ya tiene un nombre pero sujetando esa prenda había decidido realizar al menos un intento para poder desangrarse en su terquedad ¿Estaría sonriéndole de otra forma algún día?

No quería tener las esperanzas pero a pesar de todo dejó que la brisa de la ventana le acariciara cerrando sus ojos un largo tiempo entre esas cobijas suaves, ya daban las cinco de la mañana pero mientras abandonase el cuarto apenas amaneciera todo estaría bien.

Guardando celosamente esa llave que lo hacía seguir siendo débil a pesar de sus intentos, ese cuarto que lo trasportaba al tiempo donde todo fuese tan puro y tal vez así sentir que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos.

**《Aún si esto fuese un en error no descansaré hasta que solo puedas quedarte con sus lágrimas》 **

◤━━━━━ . . ━━━━━◥  
Había elegido sus mejores prendas ese día, tenía todas las expectativas puestas en esto pero aún faltaba que su cita apareciese ¿Habría llegado demasiado temprano? Mirando su reloj descubrió que aún faltaban veinte minutos para las tres.

Ya más relajada decidió sacar su teléfono tomándose algunas fotos, el trabajo de Sakura en cuanto a maquillaje era en su opinión tan hermoso que todos deberían ser capaces de apreciarlo;aunque eso no quitaba sus intenciones secretas de presumir su belleza.

Estaba muy segura de si misma, las miradas en todas partes siempre recaían sobre su perfecta silueta, si los chicos pululaban a su alrededor muriendo por una cita con ella entonces ¿Por que de alguna forma sentía tener una maldición encima?

Todos sus intentos por conseguir novio acababan terriblemente mal, no es que los chicos fuesen malos pero sencillamente no sabían comportarse o bien acababan sin querer enseñando el cobre generando una huida inmediata de la rubia.

_《tercera cita》 _

No podía esconderse a si misma la enorme satisfacción, nunca había llegado tan lejos como para ver a alguien por segunda vez pero una tercera superaba todos sus expectativas iniciales cuando aceptó salir con él solo por estar aburrida.

¿Como sería enamorarse? Tantos intentos fallidos, príncipes convertidos en sapos uno tras otro se apilaban en una interminable lista que ya estaba comenzando a cansarle ¿como sería cuando un día mirar a ese chico bastase para que se detuviese el mundo?

—Lo siento ¿Has esperado mucho?—_Un chico castaño con unos hermosos ojos violetas se presentó frente a ella portando su sonrisa seductora. _

—¡No te preocupes! Soy yo la que siempre llega antes a todos lados, es una manía mía ¿Que te gustaría ordenar?—.

—¡Otro pie de limón!—_Exclamó haciéndola reír. _

Cada vez que se veían se generaba esa conexión que tanto la intrigaba ¿que tan lejos podía llegar? Esa sensación de tirar la cuerda era tan agradable teniendo su postre favorito a mano.

—Me pregunto si sobreviviste la temporada de exámenes—_Preguntó poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa. _

—Estoy baja en matemáticas ¡es tan difícil! Hay una amiga que me ayuda a estudiar pero esta vez hemos caído ambas de cabeza—_Mintió apenada, en realidad Sakura había obtenido un siete perfecto. (1) _

Por eso le gustaba tanto salir con Jaden, todo eran risas por conversaciones tontas que le hacían verle como un buen amigo incluso cuando sus deseos de convertirlo en un posible novio seguían creciendo al notar que su cita iba cada vez mejor ¿llegaría a enamorarse al fin esta vez?

—Si tan solo pasaras menos tiempo frente a esa computadora—_Se burló. _

—Nunca entenderás la relación entre una chica y su laptop—_Suspiró pellizcándole la mejilla y ambos rieron. _

Bebieron café hasta marearse, recorrieron las calles sin rumbo hasta bien entrada la noche yendo a un montón de lugares maravillosos donde poder lucirse a sus anchas.

**《Tal vez podrías ser tú》**

¿Sería este el fin de su travesía por hallar al príncipe azul? La gentileza desprendiéndose en todas sus acciones le hacían flotar, no le molestaría ver más de cerca esos curiosos ojos violetas si la ocasión se presentaba.

—¿Ha sido divertido?—_Inquirió sonriente. _

— Ya veremos cuando me lleves a casa, todavía puedes meter la pata en el camino—_Bromeó risueña tomándole del brazo satisfecha de que el chico se dejara hacer tan fácilmente. _

—Y a ti se te podría caer el maquillaje—.

—¡Hey!—_Lo sacudió juguetonamente obligándole a correr el resto del camino hasta los departamentos donde se detuvieron justo a la entrada. _

—¿Y ahora que me dic...?—_Las palabras se le atoraron cuando la rubia se precipitó a sus labios fugazmente sonriendo traviesa. _

—Deberíamos repetirlo otro día, buenas noches—_Cerró la puerta corriendo todo el camino de las escaleras, ansiosa de decirle todo a Sakura pero sus llaves cayeron al suelo debido a la sorpresa. _

Había un chico casi idéntico a Deidara durmiendo en el suelo de su entrada, parecía verdaderamente incomodo en esa terrible posición pero parecía totalmente inconsciente del mundo ¿cuanto tiempo llevaría allí?

—Vamos, despierta—_Pidió sacudiéndole con suavidad, el rubio dio un pequeño salto mirándole extrañado. _

—Estoy buscando a mi hermana—_Recuperó el color en el rostro pero el olor etílico que desprendía no era disimulable. _

—Puedes esperarla dentro pero si te ve así seguro se enfadará muchísimo—Rió la rubia ayudándole a levantarse aún algo sorprendida, dormir en lugares extraños debe ser un mal de familia.

¿Como le habían dejado pasar? Obviamente le confundieron con Deidara de la misma forma que le había sucedido a ella, incluso algunos pequeños gestos en su rostro eran tan parecidos que no sería muy difícil engañar a alguien que no le mirase demasiado.

—Mi dulce hermanita no mataría ni una mosca, no tengo nada que temer—.

La única diferencia notable eran la tonalidad en el azul de sus ojos y las seis marquitas que surcaban su rostro dándole una apariencia mucho más atractiva en su opinión, se veía bastante agotado.

**"Me arrepentí a último momento y le pedí que se detuviera pero no quiso escucharme" **

_《No hagas nada estúpido》 _

—Me ha enviado un mensaje, está en la casa de una amiga pero puedes esperarla si quieres—_El chico rió incrédulamente notando como la ojijade se tensaba, nadie quería ganarse un regaño de Deidara. _

—¿Se te ha escapado? No finjas conmigo, no soy ningún bocón—.

—Deberías aprovechar este tiempo para lucir mas presentable, empecemos por un café—.

—Odio las cosas amargas—.

—Se como hacerlo dulce para ti—_Guiñándole un ojo la muchacha corrió a la cocina emocionada._

◤━━━━━ . . ━━━━━◥

**" ¡Entonces es una cita!" **

Contra su voluntad una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios cruzando la puerta, esta misma desapareció por completo al ver a su hermano desparramado en el sofá platicando tranquilamente con su amiga sin haberla notado.

Su mundo remeciéndose entre la alegría al enfado cuando sin importarle nada más se lanzó sobre él sin saber si tenía ganas de abrazarle o golpearle con todas sus fuerzas mirando amenazante a Ino que captó de inmediato el mensaje.

—Creo que es momento de darle un tiempo a solas—_Murmuro huyendo a su cuarto intuyendo que algo pasaría. _

—Ha sido mucho tiempo—_Se atrevió el chico a acariciar su rostro apartando esa cascada de cabello para verla mejor pero la menor se negó a mirarle. _

—Nunca hiciste nada para verme—_Le acuso destilando rencor. _

—Mereces algo mejor, no podíamos dejar que crecieras en ese infierno —_Se excusó sabiendo que debía darle el último golpe cuanto antes. _

—No necesitas mentirme mas, se que algo malo esta sucediendo ¿A caso el abuelo esta enfermo?—.

No he recibido una llamada suya en semanas,No existía verdadera interrogante en su voz, Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Esta muerto—.

Sakura le miro finalmente a los ojos como si sus nublados orbes pudieran atravesarle el alma, dejando fluir sus lagrimas tan libres como solo aquella muchacha podía hacerlo ¿como se sentiría sufrir tan intensamente?

Tal vez nunca supiera la respuesta. Solo se quedó ahí para verla romperse, incluso si nada cambiaba al menos estaría a su lado para sostenerle.

—Sucedió hace un mes, no podía decirlo por teléfono—El rubio se disculpó a su manera mirando hacia la nada.

—Deberías haberlo traído aquí—_Hipó dejándose caer en su pecho temblorosa. _

—El viejo nunca hubiese querido salir de Kirigakure, esta ciudad nunca tuvo nada bueno que ofrecerle—.

—Yo quiero llevarle flores—.

—Si llamamos a Konan podrías ir conmigo durante las vacaciones—Propuso secando algunas de sus lagrimas amorosamente.

—¿Piensas quedarte?—.

—Si volviese sería una carga para Yahiko, el puede llevar perfectamente el negocio sin mi ayuda—.

—Si estás mintiéndome juro que te pesará—.

Una pequeña sonrisa adorno las maltratadas mejillas de la pelirosa abrazándole sin pensar en todos esos años donde nunca le dio la más mínima señal de vida, no necesitaba pedir disculpas para saber que ella ya le había perdonado.

Cerró sus ojos dejando caer toso su peso en brazos del mayor, cuando el silencio reinaba en esas cuarto paredes la rubia regresó de su escondite a verle dormir.

—Deberías ir a casa, yo me encargare del resto—Propuso indicándole donde debía llevarla para descansar, mirando los números rojos decidió partir antes de que entrase más la madrugada temiendo por la reacción de el artista menor quien había sido obligado a esperar en casa.

En el cuarto que había dejado atrás yacían dos chicas en medio de la oscuridad disponiendo solo de la luz lunar, una de ellas cubierta en la suciedad de su bello maquillaje con las ropas arrugadas y el cabello completamente enredado mientras que la otra le miraba seriamente.

—¿Cuanto mas piensas hacer el tonto? Sé que estás despierta—_Le reprendió alcanzando unas toallitas desmaquillantes de la mesita de noche para limpiar su rostro sin pedirle permiso, sus ojos verdes le miraron algo apagados intentando sentarse. _

—Naruto puede ser muy pesado cuando quiere, seguro has oído todo y sabes que odio hacer el papel de víctima—_Se defendió retirando los aretes, cepillando su cabello ahora que no había rastros de maquillaje en su piel. _

—Eres demasiado dura contigo misma, deberías vivir tu luto en paz—.

—Llorar esta bien por un rato pero ya mañana habrá que levantarse—_Se encogió de hombros inexpresiva sujetando el brazo de Ino para impedirle que prendiese las luces, las lagrimas que no dejaban de fluir entre los dedos de la otra no eran importantes. _

—¿Donde has estado?—.

—Tenía ganas de dar un paseo ¿Que tal tu cita?—.

—Puede que este sea el correcto, al menos eso espero—.

—¿Todavía sigues buscando un príncipe azul? Seria mucho mas sencillo si no fueras tan idealista—.

—Pero sería menos divertido también, al menos si no consigo uno podré decirle a todos que me he divertido—_Rió dulcemente con la esperanza de poder sacarla de esa profunda tristeza. _

—Estaré ansiosa por ver tu cuento se hadas—_Murmuró sintiendo el peso sobre sus ojos, esta vez realmente había caído al mundo de los sueño_s.

—Descansa, frentona—.

**《Tal vez también ha llegado mi hora de dormir》**

(1) En mi país la calificación más alta es un siete mientras que la más baja es un dos.

** Alo~Alo presente **

Aquí estamos de otra vez con una de mis historias favoritas ¡me hace tan ilusión trabajar con los personajes de Naruto! He seguido la serie toda mi adolescencia y parte de mi infancia así que le tengo un tremendo cariño.

¿Les ha sorprendido que Sakura sera hermana de Naruto? Nunca he visto algo parecido antes a pesar del vínculo tan fuerte que este par tiene (siempre he pensado que aunque ella es algo tosca en el fondo le quiere muchísimo)

Pienso firmemente que hay algunas cosas que deberían cambiar en el yaoi ¿Han notado que cada vez que sale un chica es de forma negativa? Me explico : la chica siempre es la que se mete en la relación,intenta separar a los personajes o directamente es malvada y eso no está bien.

Se que este tipo de material esta dirigido principalmente a chicas (aunque seguro hay muchos chicos en el público ¡mucho amor para ellos! ❤) y como tal es un poco ofensivo que cada vez que una chica sale sea para joder.

¿Por que no podría haber chicas amigables? Incluso ser cercanas a los protagonistas y tener amistades lindas y sanas,ser confidentes o hermanas cariñosas ¿a caso al final todo esto no se trata de personas?

Quiero demostrar eso en mis trabajos sin tirarle arena a ningún personaje,quiero creer que podré hacerlo bien,crearlos tan humanos como sea posible y que aprendas a amarlos con el tiempo.

¿Quieres el segundo cap? Solo cambia la página hoy te he publicado uno doble ¡gracias por leerme y mucho amor para ti! ❤❤❤❤❤

*La canción utilizada en esta ocasión es: Start to fall de Get Scared ¡se las recomiendo muchísimo! watch?v=UZr4PFpZFEU

** Alo~Alo fuera **


	4. Es un idiota

El rubio lucía realmente incomodo frente a la pizarra sin saber en que dirección mirar para soportar las estúpidas presentaciones y las miradas sobre él fastidiándole con la esperanza de elegir un asiento pronto.

_《Eres patético》_

Su sonrisa era tan forzada, sus hombros estaban rígidos y la expresión de los otros alumnos no le gustaba nada ¿realmente le agradaba semejante idiota? Poniendo cara de pocos amigos retiró su mochila del asiento vacío junto a él viendo como el rubio se instalaba aliviado de poder iniciar la clase con su cabellera intacta.

—¡Esta vez si que me has salvado el pellejo!—.

Le vio reír mientras sostenía un maltratado cuaderno viejo, le faltaban bastantes paginas además de no tener cubierta pero esto no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo a pesar de las miradas burlonas que le dirigían algunos chicos del salón.

—No me gusta deberle nada a nadie—.

El azabache llamó su atención tendiéndole bruscamente un lápiz grafito convencido de que no tendría ninguno entre sus precarios utiles, el chico lo recibió con entusiasmo infantil.

—El sistema nervioso tiene tres funciones básicas: la sensorial, la integradora y la motora—.

No quería mirarle perder el tiempo pero era imposible no verle estando a su lado, que dibujase bien era completamente secundario ¿Que tan tonto podía ser?

—Primero tenemos el sensorial, este percibe los estímulos internos y externos con los receptores u órganos receptivos—.

—Naruto—.

Solo un idiota se atrevería a ignorar sus advertencias, solo un tarado no se daría cuenta de la intensa mirada que el maestro le dirigía ¿Realmente era necesario quitarle el lápiz de las manos? Al parecer Kakashi había amanecido de malas.

《Grandisimo idiota》

—¿Tiene algún problema?—_Inquirió desafiante._

—Veo que estas algo distraído, me gustaría que nos hablases de las funciones del sistema nervioso ya que tienes tiempo para hacer el tonto—El joven se puso de pie con una expresión burlona.

—Posee tres funciones básicas:sensorial, integradora y motora—_Su sonrisa se ensanchó._

—La sensorial es aquella que percibe los estímulos internos con los receptores u órganos receptivos, también olvidó mencionar que estos cambios incluyen una amplia gama de factores físicos como la luz, presión o concentración de sustancias químicas disueltas—.

El peliplata le miró con algo de simpatía dejando que continuase.

—Integradora, esta analiza la información sensorial y toma las decisiones apropiadas.

Se activa o modifica por la información que está almacenada y se recupera de la memoria. Por último está la Motora que provoca respuestas de músculos o glándulas;el sistema nervioso puede estimular músculos y glándulas para que actúen o inhibirlos—.

—Excelente respuesta joven Namikaze—_El ceño de Naruto se frunció._

—Uzumaki—.

—Seguire esperando más resultados brillantes de usted—.

La mañana trascurrió entre las mirada hostiles hacia el rubio que no le daba importancia, estaba inmerso en su propio mundo sintiendo como el tiempo se le hacía eterno y solo pensar en el siguiente receso le generaba nauseas.

_《Quiero irme a casa》_

La campana terminó por alcanzarle de todas formas, Naruto permaneció en el marco de la puerta por unos segundos con su hermano detrás de él ¿Realmente tenía que hacerlo? Sería tan sencillo encerrarse en el salón hasta la siguiente clase pero el Namikaze no tenía intenciones de dejarlo en paz.

—¡No dejaré que sigas escondiéndote aquí!—.

A base de reprimendas era empujado hasta la salida mientras intentaba resistirse, esos gritos desagradables le ponían de mal humor ¿Por que tenía que perder su descanso es esas tonterías? Es estúpido obligarle si no quiere.

—La azotea siempre está vacía—.

—¿Seguro que puedes guiarnos sin perderte? —_Bastó una mirada desafiante para que el menor tomase la delantera causando algo de ternura en el rubio, su actitud se le hizo bastante graciosa._

—¡Ustedes son tan aburridos!—.

—Si no te gusta puedes irte a socializar tu solito ¡Mayoría manda!—Se burló el mayor con algo de malicia.

—Solo quería ser amable pero con tu cuestionable inteligencia lo haces imposible—.

Se encogió de hombros dispuesto a burlarse de él pero su rostro rápidamente se tornó en una mueca fría de furia llegando a los casilleros, Naruto comenzó a reír lanzando un suspiro.

—¡Como extrañaba la maravillosa hospitalidad de Konoha! Nunca vi tanta necesidad de amor en un solo lugar—.

Frente a ellos la puerta de su casillero estaba tapizada con toda clase de insultos pasando por los clásicos puto, maricón hasta simples imágenes fálicas con intención de abarcar mas espacio ¿Es que no podían ser más cobardes? Seguramente su casillero llevaba todo el día así.

—¡Quiero saber quien mierda hizo esto!—.

El artista parecía mucho más enojado que él interrogando a cada uno de los presentes con sus típicos malos modos, lo único que el afectado quería era deshacerse de toda esa mierda rápido para no desperdiciar su tiempo.

—¡A ti que te importa maldita loca! Todos ustedes son iguales—_Respondió bruscamente un chico intentando empujarle, la sonrisa de Naruto se esfumó mientras que un aura muy oscura se cernía sobre el azabache._

Hubiese querido golpearle pero su reacción fue demasiado lenta, el rubio mayor ya estaba tomando al agresor por el cuello azotándole contra los casilleros con una mirada infame.

—¿Y eso te parece divertido?Deberías dejar de hablar como si fueras mejor que nosotros—_Vociferó ignorando las quejas de su hermano por que le soltase._

La presión en su cuello iba en aumento, era cuestión de tiempo para que pasasen a las manos si la furia del rubio seguía creciendo ¿Quien demonios se creía para tocar a su maldita familia?La culpa mezclándose con frustración le recorría las venas impidiéndole pensar.

—¿Crees que somos iguales? ¡Solo son una bola de anormales!—_Se burló en su cara._

Sasuke contempló la escena atando cabos desde las extrañas miradas hasta ese desagradable escandalo perdiendo toda la paciencia que le quedaba, avanzó hasta Naruto con decisión.

—No vale la pena que te ensucies las manos—Intentó razonar con él, su mirada demostraba una furia bastante similar a la suya pero ambos sabían que había demasiados testigos para iniciar una verdadera pelea.

《Eso ya lo sé》

Los orbes azules le miraron por un instante nublados en ira arrojando a su víctima mientras seguía amenazándole, las risas se habían convertido en silencio sepulcral.

◤━━━━━ . . ━━━━━◥

La brisa del exterior le hizo cerrar los ojos estirando los brazos, en realidad amaba muchísimo las alturas.

—-Será mejor que le eches un ojo, le gusta pararse en los bordes—Advirtió Deidara todavía molesto sentándose a una distancia prudente del abismo.

El ojionix caminó hacia el borde también dejando que su mirada se perdiese a lo lejos, no pasaría nada si se fumaba un cigarro o dos ¿Cuanto demorarían los maestros en subir? Ese cielo era tan luminoso.

《Casi provocan ganas de saltar》

—Veo que tienes serias tendencias suicidas —.

—De todos modos algún día vamos morir—.

—Entonces debiste dejarme que le partiese la cara, hay oportunidades que solo se dan una vez en la vida—_Respondió juguetón._

La luz del sol acariciaba su rostro, la humedad de la lluvia seguía presente en el ambiente acompañada de algunos nubarrones distantes ¿Tendría algún punto positivo vivir en Konoha? Los paisajes siempre eran estupendos.

—No permitiría que lastimen a Dei, o es necesario caer en su juego—_Aseguró frunciendo el ceño. _

—No hables como si fuese una niñita inútil ¡Puedo tener mis propias peleas si se me da la gana!—.

—Claro que puedes pero si te dejásemos pelear a ti acabaríamos teniendo problemas con la policía —_Le acusó Uzumaki._

_《Para ser un idiota tienes bastante razón》_

Las peleas que solía tener el artista cuando se conocieron daban fe de ello recibiendo numerosos hematomas pero siempre dejando severamente herido a quienes se atreviesen a insultarle por su apariencia.

Podía verse algo delicado pero de angelical solo tenía el rostro, su impulsividad unida a una extremadamente baja resistencia a la frustración siempre causaba que su mano corriese mas rápido que la mente.

—Ya no soy ningún crío, se que debo detenerme en un punto prudente—.

Era mejor no pensar en esos días o la ira podría apoderarse de su razón también, alguien tenía que poner un poco de sangre fría y estaba seguro de que Naruto no le ayudaría mucho siendo del tipo que les gusta avivar las brazas.

—Preferiríamos no correr el riesgo—_Finalizó el mayor recostándose con intenciones de dormir._

—¿No has tenido suficientes problemas? Deberíamos de entrar a clases ya—.

—Podríamos quedarnos aquí si quieres—_Ofreció travieso, Deidara le dirigió una mirada asesina._

_《Honestamente no se cuál de los dos es más estúpido》_

—¡Que demonios le estas enseñando a Sasu! No dejaré que lo conviertas en un buscapleitos—.

—¿Temes que pueda quitarte su atención?—_Rió removiéndose para escapar._

—¡Quiero ver que te atrevas!—.

Entre jaloneos y gritos torturarían al Uchiha otra vez ¿Un merecido descanso era tanto pedir? No podía oír sus propios pensamientos ni disfrutar de la vista con ese par de energúmenos y su batalla campal.

◤━━━━━ . . ━━━━━◥

"La única belleza válida es aquella que suministra la realidad " (1)

No era la primera vez que oía a su profesor de arte hablar largo y tendido al respecto ni sería la última vez que desease estar en su contra como si la realidad pudiera embellecerse incluso cuando se podría lentamente a cada suspiro al igual que su propio ser.

¿Que es el arte? ¿como son los sentimientos? De alguna forma era tan estúpido creer en ese sentimental concepto que ni siquiera podía ver ¿Realmente tenía sentido envolverse en toda esa confusión? No tendría que hacerlo mientras su mano se moviese en el lienzo o con habilidad ensamblasen una compleja marioneta más a su colección.

Trazando una sencilla vista del campus imaginando que ese paisaje tenía que ser de noche para poder detallar cada una de las estrellas a la perfección, tal vez la realidad poseyese belleza pero era mucho mejor modificarla al gusto del maestro.

Por que al trazar una enorme luna, darle vida a esa descolorida banca que en realidad estaba algo astillada e incluso insertar formas de vida que nunca estuvieron allí él se convertía en algo más que un simple hombre;a través del arte podía sentirse un verdadero Dios.

《No es suficiente》

Otra obra olvidada mientras se perdía entre las calles sin satisfacción alguna, sentirse poderoso no le provocaba en lo más mínimo ¿existía algo que en realidad lo hiciese? Las cosas eran tan hermosas y sin embargo el no necesitaba nada más que plasmarlas.

La belleza de un paisaje de ensueño, un rostro lo sufriente angelical para avivar esa parte humana que tanto detestaba ¿no eran acaso sencillos objetos de admiración para su arte? Los sentimientos son un estorbo y la carne es débil pero no tiene sentido aferrarse a algo que podría marchitarse en un parpadeo.

En el lienzo o en madera, quizá una sencilla hoja de papel las cosas vivían por siempre convirtiéndose en una belleza perfecta¿De qué sirve algo que muere al nacer? Podría realizar cuantas copias del mundo desease para rodearse de ellas mas tarde y tal vez algún día sentirse satisfecho.

Su talento no tenía limites al igual que la eternidad misma pero sus ojos seguían fascinándose de las cosas más increíbles ¿era algo condenable? Aquel aroma tan familiar a pintura le llevó rápidamente a su parque de observación viendo al mismo intruso de siempre que intentaba vender sus obras o al menos realizar unos cuantos retratos antes de volver a casa.

Sasori no miraba toda esa cotidianidad por su puesto, sus orbes miel bailaron sobre un surrealista paisaje nocturno donde la nieve se mezclaba con las estrellas mientras el verano colisionaba con el invierno en un campo de Gerberas moradas creciendo saludables entre el hielo.(2)

《Eternidad》

¿Realmente estaba allí admirando la obra de alguien más furtivamente? Este problema se había extendido unos cuantos meses ya al punto de que conocía medianamente la afluencia de gente que podría solicitar sus servicios a lo largo de las tardes, hoy no era precisamente un buen día.

Sabía reconocer el talento cuando lo veía pero desgraciadamente las personas pasaban del joven esa mañana olímpicamente salvo algunos cuantos adolescentes cimarreros que quisieran un frívolo retrato para quedar bien con su chica de turno.(3)

《Lo quiero》

Algo de envidia creció en su pecho deseando actuar para conseguir aquella obra como si una codicia malsana le poseyese arrasando con toda su maniática rutina sintiéndose incapaz de plasmar algo similar ahora mismo pero naturalmente no admitiría una verdad tan inverosímil.

Armándose con su block escogió un lugar estratégico para imaginar algo que se equiparase a semejante obra pero por mas desgarradoramente bello que fuese el resultado no conseguía otorgarle esa magia inalcanzable.

Su trabajo esta vez era un hermoso ángel cayendo en un mar de tonos rojizos con una de sus alas completamente rota mientras dirigía su mirada al abismo.

Ninguno de sus protagonistas buscaría salvación pues solo en los confines del infierno yacía la eternidad que tanto envidiaba incluso mientras se recostaba en su cama acompañado por una botella de licor barato para echarse una siesta antes de salir otra vez.

~●Deidara●~  
¡Es tan aburrido! ¿Me ayudas a salir de aquí?  
14:00 √√  
A pesar de no aspirar mas allá de eternizar las cosas mundanas seguían seduciéndole para plasmarlas en un intento de no perderlas para siempre a pesar de que nada en este mundo era suyo, vivir sin sobresaltos era tan aburrido.

Casi sentía ganas de ver a Deidara para que pusiera su casa patas arriba revoloteando entre sus obras con los ojos llenos de emoción ¿Por que todo tenía que ser tan fugaz? Ese mocoso estaría sonriendo mientras intentaba convencerle sobre las maravillas de desvanecerse en un instante, estropeándole su soledad a todas horas.

Mientras no molestes.  
14:00 √√

Pero no podía entenderlo ni siquiera con la cabeza en las nubes esperando que el sol cayese para salir a cazar ideas otra vez, huyendo de la misma rutina mientras esperaba hallar esos resultados diferentes al momento de crear.

~●Deidara●~  
Voy en camino 😘  
14:05 √√

El teléfono en la sala estaba sonando pero ese jamás lo respondía, la estación seguiría pasando inclemente mientras el envejecía junto con el mundo pero de alguna forma su mano seguiría sujetándose a la eternidad mientras pudiese.

Por que un artista debe vivir por y para su arte incluso si todo está en su contra.

◤━━━━━ . . ━━━━━◥

Sasuke en cambio permanecía inmutable mirando el asiento vacío sin poder enfadarse, estaban tan acostumbrado a esto que solo se sintió bien guardando esa insignificante nota entre sus cosas.

◤Ahí te lo dejo, el muy imbécil puede perderse◥

La actitud de Uzumaki seguía siendo tan segura, le molestaba distraerse de la lección por espiar otro de sus trabajos, en toda la mañana su lápiz no se detuvo ¿como demonios estaría pensando estudiar? Sus ojos perdidos en una silueta de cabello rojo seguían ajenas a su pequeño espionaje que ahora ascendía a su rostro.

Naruto era tan parecido a Deidara pero a la vez inconfundibles, el cabello del mayor era de un rubio mucho mas luminoso, sus ojos mas oscuros y su piel acanelada adornada por tres marcas a cada lado de su rostro.

Se vería mucho mejor si aprendiera a cerrar la boca ¿Por que seguía sintiendo tanta curiosidad? Odiaba el contacto, le daban igual todos esos tontos en el salón y difícilmente había hablado con ellos alguna vez.

Era un maldito imprudente provocando a todos a su paso, distrayéndole de sus obligaciones con todas sus tonterías ¿que tan bajo había caído? Desvió su vista a la ventana cerrando los ojos para dejarse ir de nuevo, que terrible error.

"Entonces debiste dejarme que le partiese la cara"

El muy maldito había desaparecido ¡todos en el maldito salón se habían ido otra vez! ¿Que le diría a Deidara ahora? Seguro ese idiota ya se habría metido en problemas de nuevo.

Los papeles se amontonaban por toda la oficina, sus piernas temblaban por la cafeína en su segunda noche de insomnio buscando algún detalle que hubiese pasado por alto.

Era el tercero de esta semana, una familia completa había sido asesinada en una población de los barrios bajos de Konoha siendo la hija menor de la familia la victima con lesiones mas aberrantes.

—Debería descansar un poco —_Le reprendió el chico arrebatándole la taza._

Había sido asesinada a golpes con una barra de metal teniendo claros signos de tortura y reiteradas violaciones, el criminal se había tomado el tiempo de limpiar sus fluidos de la víctima para que no pudiesen seguirle.

—Vamos, solo es un poquito más—_Pidió intentando recuperarla._

Aquella habitación era un desastre, sus rubios cabellos estaban tiesos y unas enormes bolsas cubrían sus ojos haciéndole lucir enfermo ¿Cuanto daño más seguiría haciéndose a si mismo? Esa actitud negligente estaba sacándolo de quicio, si insistía en alimentar su adicción por el café terminaría teniendo que llevarle acuestas al hospital.

—Señor Minato, si el jefe lo ve en esas condiciones se meterá en problemas—_Le sonrió._

_◤ ¿Te gusta el rojo? ¡es mi color favorito! ◥_

_《No tengo tiempo para esto, mientras yo tomo una siesta ese miserable sigue cobrando más víctimas》_

—Cúbreme un par de horas más, luego me iré a casa —_Mintió sonriéndole al azabache amablemente, el muchacho suspiró sabiendo que hoy tampoco podría convencerle._

《Si pudiera ser mas útil》

◤━━━━━ . . ━━━━━◥

Los nombres de las calles se le confundían otra vez no queriendo regresarse, al notar los pasos que le seguían y un brazo arrastrándole dentro de uno de los callejones agradeció internamente no haber esperado al Uchiha

—Veo que buscas una esquina, seguro estas buscando alguien para tirarte—.

《¿De verdad pensaste que se quedaría así?》

—¿Esperas provocarme algo? Ni con una bolsa en la cabeza podrías entrar en mi cama—_Ironizó intentado marcharse._

El peliblanco le empujó contra unos contenedores de basura dándole una patada que el chico supo esquivar a tiempo devolviéndosela más fuerte, Sakon rió confiadamente mientras los golpes seguían lloviendo bastante parejos.

—Eres bastante bueno para ser un maricón—O al menos eso esperaba cuando un muchacho idéntico a su agresor que le atacó por la espalda tirándole el cabello, en sus manos traía unas amenazantes tijeras.

—Dicen ser hombres pero necesitan tomarme por la espalda para ganarme ¡Quiero ver si te atreves a enfrentarme de verdad!—.

El rubio gritaba furioso lanzando patadas al aire, luchando desesperadamente por rescatar sus doradas hebras sin saber que hacer ¿que tan fácil era darse vuelta y pelear? Esas malditas tijeras le tienen acorralado sintiéndose tan impotente.

—Nadie quiere vencerte, solo estamos enseñándote a ser un hombre—.

Algo de miedo se anidaba en su pecho mezclándose con la ira pero ni siquiera así pensaba retroceder, escabulléndose por momentos para intentar salvar su único punto débil hasta que las fuerzas no le daban más

《Nagato》

Un nombre quiso escaparse de su garganta pero se mordió el labio buscando una manera desesperada para huirle al destino, las tijeras acariciaban su cabello encogiéndole el corazón con el temor de perderlo cuando unos pasos frenéticos le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Son hombres? Pues no se les nota nada—Gruñó con una sonrisa prepotente el intruso.

_《Largate ¡no seas estúpido!》_

Su mirada lucía como el fuego, su expresión tampoco presagiaba nada bueno pero Naruto solo lo miraba en silencio esperando un descuido para soltarse ¿Que más podía hacer en esta problemática situación? Escapar no era lo suyo.

—Cierra la boca Uchiha ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!—.

No fue difícil para el azabache tomarlo por el cuello dándole esa pequeña brecha al Uzumaki para poder arrebatarle las tijeras a su adversario pudiendo pelear en igualdad de condiciones.

—No te lo tomes personal, es solo que odio a las personas como tú—.

Los gritos de escándalo se mezclaban con algunas hinchazones en sus rostros que se verían muy mal al día, Sasuke sujetaba a su víctima con fuerza temiendo que le golpease;no podía permitirse ninguna lesión incluso si eso significaba tener que jugar sucio, cualquier objeto contundente a su alcance sería bienvenido.

Los ojos de Ukon parecían furiosos buscando algo con que poder armarse mientras esquivaban puñetazos mutuamente, el azabache había decidido tomar ventaja de una latas oxidadas inmovilizando a su oponente para golpearle.

Naruto parecía mas emocionado en desquitar su ira que en su alrededor ¿Que importaba que los descubriesen? Incluso si se metía en problemas nadie podía llamarle la atención, a Yahiko podía manejarlo a través de Konan y Deidara seguro estaría orgulloso.

Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, en menos de un parpadeo las personas comenzaron a circular y en cuestión de minutos tuvieron que echarse a correr con una fuerte lluvia cayéndoles encima.

—¿A donde vamos? —_Jadeó_.

—¡Cierra la boca Dobe! Si quieres que Deidara te vea puedes irte cuando quieras—_Suspiró empujándole, las heridas en su rostro se veían fatales._

—Jodido Teme —_Murmuró mirándole mal._

Los departamentos del centro no eran grandes ni pequeños pero la puerta se le hacía enorme ¿que podía decir para justificarse? La camisa manchada de sangre,su cuerpo temblando de frío frente a esa negra mirada.

—Madara —_Murmuró, el hombre le miró seriamente analizando de pies a cabeza obligándoles a pasar._

A Naruto el interior se le hizo muy calido, era una verdadera lastima ensuciar esa linda alfombra con sus zapatos llenos de barro y sus ropas sanguinolentas sintiéndose terriblemente fuera de lugar.

Bellos cuadros adornaba las paredes caoba, algunos caballetes permanecían en perfecto orden entusiasmándole bastante pero su desconfianza hacia el hombre era mucho mayor queriendo irse.

—Vamos, si no desinfectas eso tu cara se infectará y se pudrirá—_Regañó trayendo consigo algo de suero y vendas._

—¿Por que querrías ayudarme? Yo lo metí en esto—_El hombre rió levemente revolviéndole el cabello a su sobrino, invitando al rubio para que se acercase._

—Yo lo veo bastante capaz de tomar sus decisiones, si tienen una buena razón para pelear entonces ¿por que no hacerlo?—_Le entregó el suero marchándose a la cocina_.

《No puedo decirlo》

Con una expresión resignada sintió como su cara entumecida por la sangre seca estaba cubierta por algunos parches dándole una apariencia mucho más decente, algo cohibido intentó arreglar su desastroso cabello notando los nudillos sangrantes que Sasuke se esforzaba en esconder.

Sus nudillos estaban ensangrentados ardiendo dolorosamente al igual que varias partes de su cuerpo severamente resentidas, seguro se sentía afortunado de no tener huellas visibles en su rostro.

Sin importarle la resistencia del chico tomó sus manos sintiéndose tan culpable, sus manos eran realmente suaves ¿habría peleado alguna vez? Reteniendo los quejidos tanto como podía.

—¿Por que no me dijiste que eran gemelos?—.

Incluso alguien tan terco podía comprender la incapacidad para curar sus propias manos por lo que simplemente se dejó hacer queriendo entender de donde sacaba tanta fuerza para enfrentar una agresión tan fuerte como esa con una sonrisa, ayudándole mientras se muere de dolor.

—No creí que volverían a meterse contigo después de semejante escándalo —.

¿Tan enojado estaba que llegó a herirse a sí mismo? El odio podía cegarle con facilidad y ellos habían superado la cuota con creces hace mucho, siempre supo contenerse a la hora de proteger a Deidara desde hace mucho que el ambiente se Konoha le vuelve loco.

《¿Por que demonios decidiste mudarte aquí?》

—Yo tampoco pensé que fueras hábil con los puños y resulta que hasta sabes jugar sucio—.

Si él pudiera marcharse lejos de esa asfixiante ciudad, si pudiera tener los medios suficientes para vivir a su manera no lo pensaría dos veces para escaparse, odiaba tanto tener que adaptarse sin poder ser él mismo mientras cultivaban en su corazón las expectativas ajenas.

—¿De que sirve pelear si vas a terminar hecho mierda?—_Se burló_.

—El fracaso es lo que hace a un hombre—_Aseguró el ojiazul risueño, las heridas eran lo de menos y Sasuke no comprendía._

No solo hirieron su cuerpo, tambien barrieron el piso con su orgullo frente a todos atreviéndose durante todo eĺ día a mascullar maliciosamente acerca de su supuesta promiscuidad por los rincones cuando el rubio ni siquiera cruzaba miradas con nadie.

—¿No quieres vengarte? —Preguntó pensando en voz alta.

—Veamos... Que me gusten los chicos no me hace menos hombre ni peor persona, si me apetece acostarme con cualquiera ¿Que tendría de malo? Los ignorantes son ellos y no yo así que desperdiciar mi vida haciéndoles pasar un mal rato sería una perdida de tiempo—_Aquellas reflexiones le arrancaron una mueca divertida al ojionix._

Se levantó viendo sus manos algo mas animado, esos vendajes le recordaban a los luchadores de videojuegos que tanto admiraba durante la infancia haciéndole pensar que un poco de acción no era tan malo.

Buscando un cepillo en su mochila volvió por segunda vez a posicionarse detrás se el desarmando todos los nudos, trenzando los cabellos muy despacio y descubriendo hematomas incluso en su cabeza.

¿Cuanto odio podía acumular su corazón? Despreciaba tanto esa ciudad, esa maldita realidad sintiéndose enfermo de envidia, ese imbécil aguantaba todo tan tenazmente sin quejarse aunque jalara a propósito.

Viéndole tan feliz con su nuevo peinado le da escalofrios, Sasuke odiaba a las personas así ¿ estaría planeando hacer ese intruso? Naruto era el más aterrador de todos.

—No eres tan idiota después de todo—_Murmuró acurrucándose en el sofá, dormitando tan suavemente por el peso de su corazón._

Uzumaki volvió a odiarse al mirar esas malditas vendas ¿Por que tenía que entrometerse? Nunca había necesitado ayuda y no tenía intenciones se recibirla ahora ni de permitir que los demás salieran lastimados por su culpa.

《Es un estúpido》

Sasuke siempre parecía estar a punto de romperse, algo en su rostro se lo decía ¿serían sus ojos tan oscuros por mera coincidencia? Tan hostil, tan amenazante pero al mismo tiempo totalmente perdido ¿Que tanto buscaba a través de la ventana? Cuando tu alma esta lejos pero tu cuerpo sigue allí solo resistiendo.

—No me mires como si fuera a envenarte, pelear siempre da hambre —.

El Uchiha mayor regresó con una manta y dos sándwiches cubriendo a su sobrino con una mirada apacible, analizándolo con una ternura mucho que solo los nacidos bajo ese infernal apellido eran capaces de profesar, un amor casi envidiable que le hizo reír.

—No me digas ¿No estás algo viejo para las peleas callejeras? —_Madara le miró burlón, el chico comía con ansias._

—Solía ser como Sasuke...siempre impaciente perdiendo la compostura y sin callarle nada a nadie, me pregunto quien tuvo las agallas de meterse con él—.

—Ya te dije que fue mi culpa, apareció de la nada metiéndose en mis asuntos—_Se quejó mirando mal al durmiente._

—Vaya, nunca me lo habría imaginado de príncipe valiente ¿eso no te hace la damisela en apuros? —.

Allí estaba otra vez ese desagradable sentido del humor Uchiha poniéndole un tanto de los nervios, la atractiva y petulante mueca adornando a ese adulto entrometido le hizo sentir un poco tonto.

—Una princesa con una gran sorpresa —_Canturreó, el adulto suspiró arreglándose el cabello ¿sería un tic nervioso?_

—Es muy cerrado con la gente y lo está pasando muy mal, si le echaras un ojo me sentiría aliviado —.

—Cuenta conmigo ¡le arrastraré tanto que no tendrá tiempo de respirar! —_Prometió guiñándole un ojo traviesamente._

《Tenías que ser hijo de tu madre》

◤━━━━━ . . ━━━━━◥

Su mirada celeste bailaba entre las hermosas marionetas sin poder contener la admiración, sus visiones del arte eran tan diferentes que solo con él podía obtener ese estímulo y tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

—¿Me prestas tu cama? —.

—Tendrás que vaciar tus bolsillos antes —_Advirtió el pelirojo extendiendo la mano,Deidara apartó la vista cruzándose de brazos_.

No era necesario fingir amabilidades falsas ni poner caras inocentes, podia ser todo lo molesto e irritante que quisiera sin hacerle enojar ¿no podía ser mas perfecto? Por mas que alegase ser el dueño de la verdad su arte conseguía hechizarle.

—Estaré limpio si me dejas quedarme—_Chantajeó descarado._

—Tú invitas la pizza —_Volvió a estirar su mano sacándole a regañadientes unos billetes._

Akasuna pasaría su segunda noche de tormenta con compañía, realmente odiaba ese clima tan gris y el sonido de las gotas contra el techo siempre lo ponían de mal humor Drenándole las ideas.

La presencia de Deidara volteándole todo, la enorme fila en el restaurante entre personas sudorosas destilando pútrida humedad solo para conseguir un poco de chatarra que alegrase a ese niño tonto ¡Oh que ingenuo podía llegar a ser!

Mientras el hacía fila el artista menor ya reposaba en sus sabanas con una mirada seria dejando sus ideas fluir, la pastilla azul bailoteaba entre sus dedos imaginando un mural lo suficiente grande para volver locas a todas esas viejas de la calle tres. ¡Como si fueran a cogerle!

Con las manos llenas de pintura corriendo tal vez esa misma noche lluviosa debería estar feliz pero la sonrisa se le torna amarga en el rostro sintiendo la urgencia de olvidarse.

Queriendo ser libre de despertar presiona el fármaco contra sus labios, nadie se daría cuenta con una dosis tan pequeña ¿que podía salir mal? Tan solo necesitaba un poco para extender sus alas y pasar una buena noche de vez en cuando.

_《Espero que no ordene con piña》_

Ya era tarde, Nexus ya estaba penetrando sus labios.(4)

(1) Esta frase pertenecer a la ideología artística denominada como Realismo.

(2) Gerberas Moradas: Este color está asociado a la fe y la devoción, las Gerberas moradas pueden utilizarse en arreglos florales para la iglesia o también como despedida en eventos funerales.

(3) Chicos que suelen escaparse de clase, bastante comunes en mi país.

(4) Es una feniletilamina, un derivado de las anfetaminas

Alo~Alo fuera

¡Mucho se había aguantado Naruto sin meterse en problemas! Es que un Naru que no este metido en lios simplemente no es Naru.😂

Puede que el lenguaje fuerte o algunas escenas hayan herido la sensibilidad de algunos y me disculpo de ser el caso,la verdad mis trabajos siempre suelen inclinarse a temáticas que algunos consideran "complicadas".

En las series y mangas suelen poner a los personajes en una burbuja donde todo les sale bien dejando de lado por ejemplo la homofobia en las escuelas,ocurre todo el tiempo y la mayoría de los chicos no saben que hacer para defenderse.

Quiero que sepas si eres pequeño que la actitud de Naruto no estuvo bien,la violencia solo engendra mas violencia y esta pelea tiene otro mensaje detrá ha regresado a una ciudad que no le gusta,las miradas hostiles vienen de todas partes junto con las agresiones.

Sasuke le ofrece su asiento,le presta su fuerza para defenderse cuando es un intruso en su propia tierra haciéndole sentir bienvenido e incluso puede que regalándole algo mucho mas valioso.

Debemos dejar esos veredictos al tiempo.

Sobre Deidara no puedo decirles mucho,es un chico lleno de potencial pero al mismo tiempo siempre está autosaboteándose,no se si zamarrearlo o darle un abrazo ¿como les cae a ustes? ¡Quiero ver sus hermosas opiniones!

¿Han pasado por la multimedia? Les ruego admiren toda esa belleza,me volví loca buscando un Naruto de cabello largo como el que habita en mi mente mientras creo la historia.

Creo que todos mis Naru en el futuro deberían lucir así ¡es una guapura! Ademas siento que ese cabello le hacer ver algo rebelde y que pega más con su personalidad ¿a ustedes como les gusta más?

Les agradezco por haber llegado hasta aquí,nos vemos en el próximo cap ❤❤

Alo~Alo fuera


End file.
